Normal Quests/Feya
__TOC__ Story For the Story, see Feya (Story). Quests Stage 1 The first five Quests of this Stage require reaching Cegeris Rank 7 and clearing "To the Fire Nation" as conditions to unlock. Clearing the first five Quests promote the player to Cegeris Rank 8, which subsequently unlocks the sixth quest. Clearing all six quests complete the "Clear Feya Stage 1" Trophy Mission, and unlock Feya Stage 2. The Land of Feya Blessings of Fire Gladius Bewitching Flames Horns In Pursuit 'Blood-stained Tail' Stage 2 The first five Quests of this Stage require reaching Cegeris Rank 8 and clearing "Blood-stained Tail" as conditions to unlock. Clearing the first five Quests promote the player to Cegeris Rank 9, which subsequently unlocks the sixth quest. Clearing all six quests complete the "Clear Feya Stage 2" Trophy Mission, and unlock Feya Stage 3. Enemy Ambush The Army Marches Forth One-eyed Warrior Unstoppable Onslaught Reptilian Rage 'Beware the Tail' Stage 3 The first five Quests of this Stage require reaching Cegeris Rank 9 and clearing "Beware the Tail" as conditions to unlock. Clearing the first five Quests promote the player to Cegeris Rank 10, which subsequently unlocks the sixth quest. Clearing all six quests complete the "Clear Feya Stage 3" Trophy Mission, and unlock Feya Stage 4. Messenger of Darkness The Serpent's Curse Mischievous Prankster Bipedal Dragon Assault The Battle Rages 'Hold the Line' Notable Time Bonus Rewards: * Magic Attack Fruit x1 Stage 4 The first five Quests of this Stage require reaching Cegeris Rank 10 and clearing "Hold the Line" as conditions to unlock. Clearing the first five Quests promote the player to Cegeris Rank 11, which subsequently unlocks the sixth quest. Clearing all six quests complete the "Clear Feya Stage 4" Trophy Mission, and unlock Feya Stage 5. Serpent's Requiem Notable Time Bonus Rewards: * Magic Defense Fruit x1 Hollow Knight Notable Time Bonus Rewards: * Attack Fruit x1 Cursed Girl Notable Time Bonus Rewards: * Defense Fruit x1 Riotous Iron Ball Notable Time Bonus Rewards: * Magic Attack Fruit x1 Clay Puppet Notable Time Bonus Rewards: * Magic Defense Fruit x1 'Raging Bear Warrior' Notable Time Bonus Rewards: * Attack Fruit x1 Stage 5 The first five Quests of this Stage require reaching Cegeris Rank 11 and clearing "Raging Bear Warrior" as conditions to unlock. Clearing the first five Quests promote the player to Cegeris Rank 12, which subsequently unlocks the sixth quest. Clearing all six quests complete the "Clear Feya Stage 5" Trophy Mission, and unlock Feya Stage 6. Tumultuous Riot Celebration of Flames Undead Knight Reckless Charge Glaring Eye 'Fire Warrior' Stage 6 The first five Quests of this Stage require reaching Cegeris Rank 12 and clearing "Fire Warrior" as conditions to unlock. Clearing the first five Quests promote the player to Cegeris Rank 13, which subsequently unlocks the sixth quest. Clearing all six quests complete the "Clear Feya Stage 6" Trophy Mission, and unlock Lihito Stage 1. Feyan Interception An Unfamiliar Enemy Mixed Regiment Roaring Earth War of Attrition 'Dragon of Blazing Fury' Category:Cegeris Normal Quests